


sgwritestrash Polygrumps Prompt Anthology

by sleepingirl



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Tickling, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingirl/pseuds/sleepingirl
Summary: Many polygrumps stories from requests on Tumblr. Mostly porn, some kinks, some 'nilla, some general wholesome fluff. Chapters will be tagged with pairings, PLEASE read the notes on each chapter for content / kinks! Tags and pairings will be updated when more prompts are answered!





	1. Holly's Breeding Kink (Dan/Holly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "commanderbang: impreg/breeding kink"

When Holly was into something, she dove into it with all of her being. Whether it was for a cosplay or learning about the new edition of D&D, she prided herself on being thorough.

It was part of why she and Dan got along so well. He was so passionate about his work and his hobbies, which often blended, and she loved when they would just sit down and share what they were up to on their coffee dates.

Of course it helped that they were remarkably sexually compatible as well.

So when Holly talked to him, all red-cheeked and nervous about how she liked the fantasy of being bred, Dan grinned, and said in a very Dan fashion, "Yeah, OK. Let's do it."

She wasn't ready to have a baby, and they used condoms, but that didn't make it any less hot when they started charting out her cycle, looking for the day when she would be most fertile.

Holly felt that tingly sense of anticipation and arousal grow as they got closer and closer to the date.

Dan was making all these little comments around her, about how she was starting to smell so good, about how he felt like he was picking up on her hormonal changes, about how his body was responding to her fertility.

It got her so fucking hot, and he always smiled when she looked up at him and bit her lip, trying not to make noise when he whispered in her ear at work.

When the day finally came, they'd blocked out some time (they'd made a "Let's make a baby" event in their shared Google calendar, because of course) and she was nearly shaking when she opened the door to his place.

"Hey, sexy," Dan said as she walked in, clearly putting on the charm. She couldn't help but give a nervous little giggle.

It took no time at all for them to start feverishly kissing, pressing against each other, Dan pinning her to the wall on their way to his bedroom. Fuck, she was so wet already. In her mind she remembered that women were more horny around the time that they ovulated, and it just turned her on more.

Finally they made it to the bed, clothes in a messy pile on the floor like a couple of teenagers, and as Holly was stroking his cock, she went to lay down on her back so he could get between her legs.

Dan pulled her up.

"Not so fast," he murmured, and Holly whined. She wasn't in the mood for teasing right now; she needed his cock so fucking badly...

He lifted her by her hips and flipped her over, and she squeaked as she was brought onto her hands and knees on the bed, with Dan rubbing a hand over her back from behind. He leaned down so his lips were to her ear, and she moaned as she felt his cock rub up against her. 

"If I'm gonna breed you," he whispered, "I'm gonna do it right."

Holly moaned and shook, suddenly feeling more exposed than she felt even the first time they fucked.

There was the noise of him slipping the condom on, and then the feeling of his dick sliding up and down her pussy, teasing her.

"Dan," she whined, and bit back her embarrassment to wiggle her hips to entice him.

He made a low, animalistic sound, and finally, finally, she felt the pressure of his cock pushing slowly into her.

It was unbelievable and she was frozen in just feeling it fill her up, heat driving up her spine.

"I'm gonna cum so hard I knock you up for sure," he growled as he sank all the way in, and then he grabbed her hips and snapped them against him, somehow going even deeper, making her squeal.

"Please," she whispered, and that was all it took for him to set a punishing pace, fucking her deep and hard. Holly felt like she must be moaning continuously, low and long and very un-feminine, but it seemed to spur Dan on because he was panting and digging his fingertips into her ass and hips.

"You better cum before I do," he demanded between breaths, "so my fucking sperm can get there even faster."

"Dan... Oh, oh fuck, I --"

She could already feel it, unbelievably, the orgasm building in her core, those tingles and heat starting to send her over the edge.

"That's it, that's it..."

"Please," Holly whimpered as she felt it coming, "please fuck me pregnant Dan please, I -- I can't -- oh God --"

It pulled taught and snapped through her and she felt her pussy convulse around his cock, milking it, oh God yeah, milking the cum out of it -- because he was moaning and pushing deeper --

"Here it comes," he grunted, and thrust in hard and stayed there, and yeah, she could feel his cock twitching inside of her.

She was struck with something sudden, and so she reached down under herself and cupped his balls, and Dan let out a surprised noise and pushed harder into her, just staying there while she felt him empty himself into her.

It was clear he was going to linger in her until he went soft again, the sound of their breathing filling the room, and Holly sighed, feeling so incredibly lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at http://sgwritestrash.tumblr.com, and maybe request a ficlet from me! You MUST be 18+ to follow or interact.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like :)


	2. Under the Desk (Suzy/Holly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Suzy/Holly, where Holly eats Suzy out under her desk at the Grump space!"

Suzy hadn't nursed power fantasies as long as she could remember like some other women she'd talked to; for her, it was more of something that she grew into slowly, gradually, as people around her revealed more of themselves to her.

That made it no less exciting when the office was quiet and dead late at night and Holly was on her knees, under her desk, and Suzy had just *happened* to have nothing on besides her shirt.

She focused on answering her emails, feigning disinterest, at least as best she could when she felt Holly's hot breath on her thighs, and soft, wet kisses trailing upwards.

Suzy balled her fists and allowed herself to enjoy that first, sweet, warm touch of lips to her pussy.

Oh, yeah. This was good.

A wet tongue split her lips and ran softly over her clit, and she could hear Holly give a quiet little whimper. She smiled to herself and began typing out some friendly replies to her fans. What would they think if they knew what she was doing? Suzy liked the sort of exhibitionism of it all.

Holly's mouth started working more in earnest, the hot, wet slide of it against her sent tingles up her spine. She could feel that build up in her belly, the kind where she could ride it out forever, just enjoying those lips and that tongue for as long as she wanted.

The wet noises and breaths under the desk were driving her wild, and Suzy knew that she could work up to an orgasm if she really wanted to... But the night was young still, and they had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at http://sgwritestrash.tumblr.com, and maybe request a ficlet from me! You MUST be 18+ to follow or interact.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like :)


	3. Ticklish (Dan/Suzy/Holly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How about Holly/Suzy/Dan. The two girls tickle Dan until he pees his pants!"

It was Suzy who figured it out first, of course. Well, to be fair, it was Arin -- he was probably the one who told her that Dan had exploded into a fit of giggles when he'd jabbed him in the side the other day.

She came over and sat beside him at the office with a cat-like grin and tussled his hair a bit, fingers lingering on his ear and sliding down to his neck, and it made him shiver and laugh and twitch away from her.

"Suze! Stop it!" he whined.

"Aww," she said sweetly, "somebody's ticklish, huh?" 

He blushed -- why was he blushing so hard? 

"Lots of people are!" he said defensively, with a smile, swatting her hand away from coming in again. 

But she had that look, the Look, where he knew that she was cooking something up in that gorgeous head of hers. 

"Yeah," she said. "It's pretty cute." 

\--

When his date with her and Holly came round the next weekend, he probably should have expected seeing the two of them looking like partners in crime, sharing meaningful glances and mischievous smiles. Dan didn't mind. He liked being ganged up on and bullied, and he learned that his girls really liked working as a team.

Getting in the door to his place was interrupted with some fierce kisses, back and forth between the two of them, and his head was spinning with the heat of it.

He was already a little light headed and hard as a rock and they sat him down on the couch, sitting on either side of him.

"I heard a funny rumor," Holly said.

Uh oh.

Her fingers started playing up his abdomen, over his shirt, and already he started feeling that shivery, squirmy feeling.

"Holl," he said like a warning, feeling giggles bubbling up.

Suzy started moving her fingers on his arm, light and teasing, and he started laughing in earnest, jerking away.

"Don't move too much, Dan," Suzy said, in The Voice, and he felt the beginnings of a whimper and swallowed it down.

He could do this for them. Fucked up as they were, he loved them for it.

Holly's fingers started digging in a little more and he was laughing with more of his stomach as Suzy started going for the armpit.

"Ah! You -- guys!"

"What's wrong, Dan?" Holly asked, almost sing-song.

He felt like he must be contorting himself with how much he was reflexively trying to get away. Control be damned, he was starting to double over in laughter; no human could be expected to withstand this!

As Suzy went for the crook of his neck -- apparently a weak spot, they were both learning -- he felt a horrifyingly thing; his bladder give a warning call.

"Guys! S-stop! I-- I--" 

Between gasps and giggles, he was tapping Holly rapidly on the shoulder; he couldn't quite get the words out that he was going to fucking pee his pants if they didn't stop.

How fucking old was he??

But the girls weren't letting up, and his erection was still talking for him, and so he sat and squirmed and lost his breath more from giggling at the two of them, using all four of their hands to torture him.

Yeah, this was torture.

"S-Suze..." he whined.

"Come on," she urged, like she had planned this from the start. "We want to see you lose it."

"Yeah, Dan," Holly whispered in his ear, and her breath tickled him even more and made him shriek laughing and pull away.

Dan was clearly losing oxygen to his brain from all of the laughing, because he goddamn moaned and felt his dick twitch, even as he felt his body tell him that he was going to piss, right fucking now.

As he stole some air and with a new surge of giggles he felt the pressure on his abdomen break the dam and his cheeks flushed bright as wetness spread across his crotch. Their fingers let up and Suzy made a low, sexual sound, and he wanted to hide inside himself knowing that they could see it.

Holly kissed him on the cheek as he gulped in some much-needed air, and Suzy snuggled into his shoulder.

Well, he thought, fighting his way out of the humiliation and the daze, they might be fucking weirdos, but they were his fucking weirdos.


End file.
